Memory / CircusP
[[Archivo:Maxresdefault1.jpg|thumb|300px|Memory Ilustrado por Andy]]Memory (Memoria) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción trata, de la relación entre Lola y Leon, dónde no están seguros de lo que estan haciendo, y lo único que recuerdan es lo que están haciéndo en ese momento juntos. Intérpretes: LOLA y LEON Música y Letra: Circus-P Ilustración: Andy *Youtube *Nicovideo Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *CUPCAKE -EP Letras *Inglés y Traducción por Carosaurio-Gao Inglés= I'm not sure what we're doing I don't know how we got in This situation. But I think that I like it The rendezvous of our lips We make a perfect fit. Oh,this is love?(Oh,this is love?) I can't tell what we've done(I can't tell what we've done) Oh,this is right?(Oh,this is right?) I don't know what to do...(I don't know what to do...) Whisper to me It will set me free (Don't talk to me just let me be) There's no way that I'd expect this tonight (didn't expect this tonight). Nothing is wrong (something is wrong it is all gone) My thoughts,they are gone It wont be for long But I'll remember this forever (But I'll remember this forever) We will never forget (I won't forget) "I want you! I need you! I love you! Never leave this fantasy! Paradise! This is everything I wanted" Don't know you..."who are you? where are we?" "This isn't right! What are you? What am I? I can't stop and I don't know why... Oh,this is love?(Oh,this is love?) I can't tell what we've done(I can't tell what we've done) Oh,this is right?(Oh,this is right?) I don't know what to do...(I don't know what to do...) Whisper to me It will set me free (Don't talk to me just let me be) There's no way that I'd expect this tonight (didn't expect this tonight). Nothing is wrong (something is wrong it is all gone) My thoughts,they are gone It wont be for long But I'll remember this always (But I'll remember this always) We will never forget (I won't forget) Come stay with me,I'm sure we'll be free A worthless pair,this isn't fair It will be fun! You are the one! Who said this is ultimate bliss? Whisper to me It will set me free (Don't talk to me just let me be) There's no way that I'd expect this tonight (didn't expect this tonight). Nothing is wrong (something is wrong it is all gone) My thoughts,they are gone It wont be for long (Can't stop) But I'll remember this always (But I'll remember this always) We will never forget (I won't forget) |-| Español= No estoy seguro de lo que estamos haciendo No sé cómo hemos llegado dentro de Esta situación . Pero creo que me gusta El punto de reunión de nuestros labios Hacemos el encaje perfecto. Oh ,¿esto es el amor? (Oh ,¿esto es amor? ) No puedo decir lo que hemos hecho (No puedo decir lo que hemos hecho ) Oh,¿esto esta bien? (Oh,¿esto esta bien?) No se que debo hacer...(No se que debo hacer) Susurrarme a mi,me liberara (No me hables solo déjame ser) No hay manera de que me hubiera esperado eso esta noche (no esperarlo esta noche) Nada es malo (algo es malo,se ha ido) Mis pensamientos,se han ido No será por mucho Pero voy a recordar esto por siempre (Pero voy a recordar esto por siempre) Nosotros nunca olvidaremos (Yo no olvidare) "¡Te quiero! ¡Te necesito! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Nunca dejar esta fantasía! ¡Paraíso! Esto es todo lo que quiero" No te conozco..."¿quién eres? ¿Nosotros donde estamos?" "¡Esto no es correcto!¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué soy yo? No puedo parar y no se porque... Oh ,¿esto es el amor? (Oh ,¿esto es amor? ) No puedo decir lo que hemos hecho (No puedo decir lo que hemos hecho ) Oh,¿esto esta bien? (Oh,¿esto esta bien?) No se que debo hacer...(No se que debo hacer) Susurrarme a mi,me liberara (No me hables solo déjame ser) No hay manera de que me hubiera esperado eso esta noche (no esperarlo esta noche) Nada es malo (algo es malo,se ha ido) Mis pensamientos,se han ido No será por mucho Pero voy a recordar esto por siempre (Pero voy a recordar esto por siempre) Nosotros nunca olvidaremos (Yo no olvidare) Ven quédate conmigo,estoy segura nosotros seremos libres Una pareja despreciable,esto no es justo ¡Sera divertido! ¡Tú eres el único! ¿Quién dijo este es la ultima dicha? Susurrarme a mi,me liberara (No me hables solo déjame ser) No hay manera de que me hubiera esperado eso esta noche (no esperarlo esta noche) Nada es malo (algo es malo,se ha ido) Mis pensamientos,se han ido No será por mucho (no puede parar) Pero voy a recordar esto por siempre (Pero voy a recordar esto por siempre) Nosotros nunca olvidaremos (Yo no olvidare) Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales